One Step Closer
One Step Closer is the second track on Hybrid Theory, and also the first single off of the album that was released on August 25, 2000 by itself. On January 15, 2001, the CD version of the single was released in Europe. The song is also featured on the music video game Rock Band 2. A supposed demo version of the song, known as "Plaster," found its way to the internet in 2008. "Plaster" is also the unmastered studio final version for the Studio Finals 5/7/00, released in May 7, 2000. Releases * Hybrid Theory (6-track CD) (known as "Plaster") * Studio Finals 5/7/00 (known as "Plaster") * Hybrid Theory * One Step Closer (with "One Step Closer (Rock Mix)" in the US Promo version) * Dracula 2000 (soundtrack compilation) * Frat Party at the Pankake Festival (DVD) * The Family Values Tour 2001 (featuring Aaron Lewis) * Reanimation (as "1Stp Klosr // The Humble Brothers featuring Jonathan Davis") * Faint (as "One Step Closer (Reanimated Live)") * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: The String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * LP Underground 4 (featuring Jonathan Davis) (Live) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * Dub Tribute to Linkin Park (Sheriff Green) * LP Underground 7 (Live in Syracuse, NY) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) (with gunshots intro and extended outro) * 8-Bit Rebellion! (8-Bit Version) * Living Things+ (with an Extended Outro) Background The second track off of Hybrid Theory shows off the heavier and more aggressive side of Linkin Park. Brad Delson's heavy guitar riffs and Chester Bennington's screaming are prominent in this song. Live info Until 2007, Linkin Park has closed every concert to date with "One Step Closer", excluding Live 8, and their live performances at Summer Sonic. In 2007, Linkin Park played "One Step Closer" toward the beginning of their live performances and sometimes at the end. The song is always played in Drop C#. In 2008, they ended some of their shows with either "One Step Closer" or "Bleed It Out". In 2009, every show they played was ended with "One Step Closer", excluding the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen premiere. During the 2001 MTV VMA performance of the song, the band had The X-Ecutioners do an extended break before the bridge. This part was somewhat similar to the atmosphere on the remix, with synth parts and faint vocal parts being scratched. From 2003 to 2006, performances of the song include a verse originally sung by Korn frontman Jonathan Davis in the Reanimation remix of the song before the "Shut up when I'm talking to you!" bridge, which can be heard on LP Underground 4. At the end of the verse, Bennington then repeats the line "Blood is pouring" while the song builds up to the bridge. During their Projekt Revolution tour in 2004, the band actually got Jonathan Davis himself to sing his part on the song before Chester starts screaming his part. On occasion, Shinoda sings "Blood is pouring" under Bennington's screaming during this part, as is done by Jonathan Davis on the remix. This is half-done on the performance at 2004's Rock am Ring (in that Mike Shinoda only sings the part during the second half of the bridge) and fully done during a performance during 2003's Projekt Revolution tour, which was completely recorded and included as a b-side on the "Faint" single and is available as a bonus track for Reanimation when purchased on iTunes. On the single cover, it is called "One Step Closer (Reanimated Live)". It can also be heard on the Live from Nottingham Rock City 2003 Live from Nottingham record. During the 2006 live performances in Japan, the Reanimation bridge was played with the main riff of the song. During the band's 2007 tour, "One Step Closer" became the opening song of Linkin Park's performances, and the Reanimation verse was removed. It also featured a new, extended intro featuring Shinoda on rhythm guitar. In 2008, it had a new extended outro, and sometimes it was performed as the last song. For the 2010 A Thousand Suns World Tour, the song was used as the final song of the main Europe/North America set, with an extended outro featuring a guitar solo by Shinoda while Brad Delson plays an extended rhythm section during the solo. In the main Australia setlist, as well as many random sets, the song was the final song of the concerts. Rock cover band Camp Freddy covered this song with Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington of Linkin Park on vocals, taking place at Dell World 2012 in the Austin City Limits. Music video Main article; One Step Closer (video). Track Listing ;Maxi single ;US Promo ;10" Vinyl Lyrics I cannot take this anymore Saying everything I’ve said before All these words they make no sense I’ve found bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you’ll say You’ll find that out anyway Just like before… Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I’m about to break I need a little room to breathe ‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge I’m about to break I find the answers aren’t so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts they make no sense I’ve found bliss in ignorance Nothing seems to go away Over and over again Just like before Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I’m about to break I need a little room to breathe ‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge I’m about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I’m about to break I need a little room to breathe ‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge And I’m about to Break! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'm about to break! Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I’m about to break I need a little room to breathe ‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge I’m about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I’m about to break I need a little room to breathe ‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge And I’m about to Break Trivia This song is about a person who has so much anger bottled up and is now letting it all out, or as Chester describes it, "break(ing)". Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs